


A Midnight Stroll Down London

by coolbattlegirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Brutal Murder, Chains, Dismemberment, Don’t know what I’m doing but let’s go with it, Drugging, Drugs, Horror x Lust - Freeform, Horrorlust - Freeform, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Jack the Ripper Murders, Lust x Horror - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mutilation, Mystery, Period-Typical Racism, Prostitution, Racism, Sanscest - Freeform, Serial Killers, Swearing, There will be lemons, Underlust Sans (Undertale), Yandere, i’ll tag as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbattlegirl/pseuds/coolbattlegirl
Summary: Lust always thought that his roommate, Horror, worried too much about him. The red-eyed skeleton would always tell him to be careful when he worked at night, since prostitution was a dangerous job. Lust wasn’t worried though! Well... that was until a serial killer started to roam the dark streets of London...And worse yet, they seem to be targeting prostitutes.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	1. Another Regular Day in London

**Author's Note:**

> Another Horrorlust fanfic guys =)

The morning rays of the sun crept through the window and into the bedroom, signaling that it was now morning. Much to the sleepy monster's disappointment.

As much as Lust would love to sleep in, the skeleton knew he wouldn't be able to. Rubbing the tiredness out of his eye sockets, Lust sat up and yawned.

Slipping out of bed, the skeleton drew open the curtains, allowing the sunlight to brighten up the room. It was a beautiful day today. The weather wasn't too hot or too cold, the flowers were blooming, and the birds were chirping. Hopefully, it would stay that way.

After a few minutes of admiring the outside world, Lust removed himself from his window and got dressed. Trying to be quiet, since he didn't know if his roommate was awake or not. And he would prefer not to disturb them.

Making his way into the kitchen, Lust rummaged through the fridge before settling on making some scrambled eggs. As he was making his breakfast, the purple skeleton heard some shuffling coming from his roommate's room. Indicating to Lust that the other was now awake.

"Guess I'll make him breakfast." Lust took out another plate from the cabinet and placed it on the table. Checking the time, Lust started to gather his things. He better get going now if he didn't want to get caught in rush-hour.

Quickly he scribbled a note for his roommate. Just as the Lust was about to leave, the sound of his roommate's voice stopped him.

"Lust, you don't have to go to work, you know..." The purple-eyed skeleton turned to look at his roommate, Horror, who's red-eye light stared sadly at him.

Lust sighed softly to himself before turning to face his concerned roommate, "Horror... We've talked about this already..." The red-eyed skeleton opened his mouth to retort, but Lust quickly cut Horror off. "I  have  to go to work. If I don't then who will pay the rent?" Horror blinked blankly at the purple skeleton before speaking, "I can pay for the bills and rent, Lust."

Lust smiled softly at Horror, "I appreciate that Horror, but that just wouldn't be fair. You pay the bills and rent all by yourself, and I didn't even help? That doesn't sit right with me, Horror."

Horror seemed to pout at his words, and Lust couldn't help but find it adorable. The purple skeleton patted Horror's cheek and smiled warmly at him. "I know you're worried about my safety, Horror, and I appreciate that, but I can take care of myself."

Despite Lusts's reassuring words, he could tell that Horror wasn't entirely convinced. His roommate looked away, brows furrowed, with a frown on his face, "I'm just really worried about you."

Horror said softly, "It's just... It's dangerous, you know... what if... what if something bad happens to you?"

Lust could understand his roommate's concern. You see, Lust was a prostitute. Not because he wanted to be, of course.

He needed money and the only way to get lots of money fast was through...sex. Or drugs of course, but he wasn't about to fool around with that shit. The amount of money he earned was enormous. Yet despite it paying well, it also dangerous.

Shady clients, physical assault, and worst of all... **rape**. But still, Lust took his chances. If he wanted a roof over his head and food on the table, he was willing to take those risks.

Lust turned Horror's skull to face him and gave his roommate a reassuring smile, "I know how to defend myself, Horror. If anyone tries to hurt me, I'll scream bloody murder, okay?" The red-eye lights seemed to stare right through, Lust, before Horror nodded.

"Alright..." Lust smiled and gave the red-eyed skeleton a quick, friendly, peck on the cheek, before waving goodbye. "I'll try to not come back home late!" With that said, Lust closed the door. All while Horror reluctantly watched him leave. 

⋆⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⃟⋆ ⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰ ⋆⃟⋆⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⃟⋆ ⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰ ⋆⃟⋆⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰

Lust hummed a little tune as he walked down the crowded streets of London. Looking around the skeleton took note of how busy it seemed today. _"Maybe I'll get more clients?"_ He thought to himself, as he steered clear of a passing bicycle. On hectic days like these, clients seemed to stop by more often.

Not like there weren't already a lot of customers that stopped by already. Lust grimaced slightly, stars, he was going to be so sore tomorrow, but still, _"The more clients I get, the more money I earn."_

A few moments later, the events that happened earlier came to mind.

He promised Horror he would try and make it back before night fell, and he wasn't one to break promises. Looks like he would be offering his services to fewer clients today. Not that he minded, though. He would be getting to sleep earlier. Ah, he already missed the comfort of his bed.

As he waited for the bus to arrive, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he felt a tap on his shoulder. _"Who could it be?"_

Turning around he found himself face to face with (oh, would you look at that) an old client. The cat monster looked rather nervous, constantly glancing around. 

_"I wonder what he wants..."_ Perhaps they wanted his services again? Why else would an old client approach him? Putting on a smile, Lust greeted the monster. "Hello, Sweetie. It's nice to see you again. I hope you've been well." The feline seemed surprised by his words.

Guess he wasn't expecting for Lust to remember him. "Y-You remember me." Lust giggled, "I... I didn't expect you too." Lust tilted his skull a smile still adorned on his face, "Why wouldn't I remember you, Sylvester? I'm pretty good at remembering faces." Which wasn't a lie, for Lust was pretty good at remembering faces. A small smile appeared on the feline's face.

"Anyways, are you waiting for the bus?" Lust asked the cat monster, who shook his head. Oh? Sylvester wasn't here for the bus? Then why was the cat here? Almost as if the feline had read his mind, Sylvester spoke, "I uh... I was actually looking for you."

Lust blinked owlishly at their words. "You were looking for me?" The cat shyly nodded. And Lust couldn't help but wonder why on Earth would Sylvester be searching for him? Was it for another round?

Despite these questions swarming in his mind, Lust decided to brush them off. He had to give some credit for this monster. Going around town searching for him and all. That was some effort.

"Well, you've found me~!" A soft blush covered Sylvester's black fur, at the tone of Lust's voice.

"Y-You're probably wondering why I was... um looking for you." The cat monster said, "It was because I wanted to talk to you, and... you know..." The monster looked around nervously, probably not wanting anyone to eavesdrop on the two.

"It's going to cost you, Sweetie~!" The purple skeleton said teasingly to the black cat. As if the feline expected this, Sylvester pulled out a huge wad of cash from his pocket.

Lust's purple eye lights went out for a moment. He had not been expecting that. Lust eyed the wad of cash in the monster's hand, debating with himself whether or not he should take it. 

_"It's a pretty huge sum..."_ With this amount alone, Lust would be able to pay both the rent and bills with this. Lust smiled at the monster before him, "Alright, Where do you want to go?" The cat seemed to brighten up at his response.

"Well, there's a new cafe around the corner and..." Lust walked alongside the monster, listening as the cat babbled about the new cafe that had opened around the corner.

Lust looked up at the clear blue sky and sighed softly, "What nice weather, we're having, today."


	2. Coffee with a Client

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing unusual happens... yet =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see what Horror’s doing after their conversation.

The second Lust left their apartment, Horror raced towards the nearest window and watched as his roommate walked down the crowded streets of London.

The red-eyed skeleton didn't leave the window until Lust disappeared into the crowd. Still, despite not seeing his roommate anymore, Horror kept looking at the spot where Lust disappeared too.

After a few more minutes of trying to burn a hole through the window, Horror peeled himself away.

He couldn't help it. He was just really worried about his friend. If anything happened to Lust, and he  could  have prevented it, Horror wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

As he sulked into the kitchen, Horror noticed a pleasant smell, that he didn't notice earlier. It was coming from, "The plate?"

Lifting the lid that covered the plate, the skeleton was greeted with breakfast. Horror blinked at the food, before turning to look at the note next to the plate.

Picking the piece of paper, he was able to tell almost immediately that Lust wrote it. He could recognize their cursive handwriting anywhere. 

I left breakfast at the dining room table for you. If it gets cold you can heat it up. Don't be lazy and eat it cold, okay? 

-Lust

The note made Horror smile softly. It was nice for Lust to make breakfast for him, even though he didn't need to. The warm gesture warmed the red-eyed skeleton's soul. Horror took his time eating his breakfast.

As he cleaned off his plate, Horror's mind wandered back on the conversation that happened earlier.

"..."

Placing the now clean plate on the drying rack, Horror plopped himself down on the sofa. Only the sound of cars passing by was heard, until the silence was broken when the skeleton let out a loud sigh, "Why can't you just let me help you..."

In all honesty, Horror truly did want to help. But Lust always insisted on helping with paying the rent.

"I make enough money to pay for the rent, so I don't understand..." Why can't he let Horror take care of it all by himself? If Lust was here, the purple skeleton would say, _"It wouldn't be fair for you to pay all the bills, and I didn't even help."_

Horror could practically hear it. But the red-eyed skeleton didn't mind. He didn't care if it "wasn't fair" like Lust had said. As long as Lust was happy and safe, then it would be worth it. Lust wouldn't have to sell his body to random strangers on the street. The other wouldn't be in constant danger of getting assaulted or raped.

If only Horror could get Lust to agree with him. But Horror knew that Lust was stubborn.

Once the purple skeleton had his mindset on something, there was no changing it. Though it was a trait that Horror loved about Lust, he wished that Lust wasn't so stubborn. Looking at the clock, Horror groaned as he saw the time. Looks like he would have to go to work soon.

Something he wasn't always looking forward too. Not because he didn't like his job. No, quite the opposite in fact. Horror loved his job. He just didn't like how people stared at him when he walked by. It always made him self-conscious about the large crater on his skull.

Knowing that he would have to leave soon, Horror got up form the sofa and went into the bathroom, to get out the first aid kit. After rummaging through the kit, the skeleton found what he was looking for.

Unrolling the bandage, Horror started to wrap the white cloth around the crater. Covering the huge injury, so no one could see. As the red-eyed skeleton eyed the covered injury, to see if it was completely covered, Horror gave a small nod.

As he exited the bathroom, the skeleton glanced at the clock, _"If I leave now, I can still catch the bus."_ Fetching his jacket, Horror quickly hurried out of the apartment. 

As he walked down the streets, Horror could feel some humans staring at him, some even whispering to their companions. He _hated_ it. It made him feel slightly nauseous. The skeleton pulled his hoodie over his bandaged skull, trying to hide from the staring eyes.

While the bandage did help with covering his head injury, it didn't stop everyone from staring. Maybe it was because he was a monster. _"It's okay. I just have to make it to the bus stop."_ Those words playing over and over again in his mind. As long as he didn't draw attention to himself, everything would be fine.

Easy-peasy. As he made it to his destination, the red-eyes skeleton noticed the bus coming around the corner. "Guess I made it in time."

Slipping into line, the skeleton waited for the bus doors to open. As he waited for his turn to broad, Horror's hand started to itch.

The urge to scratch at the injury on his skull surfaced. Despite wanting to give in to the old habit, Horror stopped himself.

Boarding the crowded bus, the skeleton found himself sitting at the window seat. Even though there was an unoccupied seat next to him, no one came to claim the seat. Not that he was surprised. Humans wouldn't want to sit next to a monster. Fucking racists.

Still, Horror was kinda relieved. It gave him a chance to calm down, without anyone bothering him.

Trying to calm himself, Horror began to plan out dinner. Food always calmed the red-eyed skeletons nerves.

 _"I could make some mash potatoes... maybe cook some beef..."_ Horror paid no mind, as the bus stopped at another stop. Letting passengers get off. He smiled softly to himself, as he thought of more dishes to make.

The calmness that had started to wash over Horror's soul, was shattered when he looked out the window.

Who... Who was Lust talking to?

⋆⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⃟⋆ ⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰ ⋆⃟⋆⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⃟⋆ ⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰ ⋆⃟⋆⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰

"Here's your order, sir." The waitress placed Lust's order onto the table, with a smile. Which the purple-eyed skeleton return, smiling warmly and thanking her. After the nice waitress left, Lust dropped a couple of sugar cubes into his coffee to sweeten it.

Stirring the caffeinated beverage, Lust looked up to his client, who was staring at him. When Sylvester noticed Lust staring back at him, the cat monster looked away, flustered that he had been caught looking.

Not that Lust minded the staring. He was used to people staring at him. Leaning closer to the feline, Lust smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"So... what did you want to talk to me about?" Sylvester immediately sat up straighter, looking at Lust with a serious expression. "I need your services." Lust probably should have expected that answer.

"Well, if you needed by service, you didn't have to go through all the trouble of inviting me to a cafe, Darling." Lust found himself surprised when Sylvester shook his head. "No...? But didn't you just say-?" "N-Not for me!" The feline quickly said, "It's... it's for a friend."

Oh. Well, that made sense now. Though Lust didn't understand why Sylvester's friend didn't come, find him himself. Maybe his friend was going to arrive later. With that in mind, Lust asked the cat, "Is your friend going to arrive later?" It made sense since they were in a cafe.

To Lust’s surprise, Sylvester shook his head, "He's... uh... not..." The cat looked visibly nervous, his yellow eyes looking around before gesturing for Lust to lean in closer.

Lust did as the feline wanted, leaning closer. The black cat whispered in hushed words, "He's in heat." Oh... Ohhhh... A bright purple blush covered Lust's face as he finally processed those three words. Not what he expected to hear.

"I-I see..." Lust stared blankly at his now empty cup. His client was in heat. Heat. Now the question was, _"Should I accept this client?"_

Lust rarely took clients that were in heat. Monsters in heat were usually more difficult to deal with. Their sense of control being overwritten by the need to mate. While most had partners to help them, some turned to prostitutes due to not having a partner to help.

As if Sylvester could sense his uncertainty, the cat slid a wad of cash towards Lust. The skeleton's eye lights went to look at the money, fighting with himself.

"Stars...I uh..." Lust rubbed the back of his skull. He could buy so many things with this amount. Sighing, Lust nodded in agreement. "Alright..." A look of relief washed over Sylvester's face. "T-Thank you. It means a lot." Lust gave the cat a small smile. Putting the cash into his inventory, Lust let out a nervous sigh.

Hopefully, this... arrangement will go okay. 

When Sylvester brought him to his friend's apartment, the feline quickly bid Lust goodbye and quickly left. Probably because he didn't want to smell the other's heat. Not that he could blame the feline. Cat's did have sensitive noses. Lust paid no mind to Sylvester as he left, instead knocking on the door.

Lust didn't know what this monster was like, so he prepared himself when he heard movement behind the door. Not a few seconds later, the door swung open, and the purple skeleton sense of smell was blasted with a sicking sweet smell. Lust looked up to greet the client and froze. This was an interesting turn of events.

He had not been expecting to find out that the other monster was a skeleton. 

_"_ _So this was why Sylvester was looking for me..."_ Lust had to admit that was a pretty good move. The silence was finally broken when Lust cleared his throat.

Whatever was running through the other skeleton's head, disappeared, as they opened the door wider for Lust to enter, a light blue blush covering their face, "Sorry, I uh... I wasn't expecting to see another skeleton."

The purple skeleton couldn't help but giggle at their embarrassment. "It's alright, sweetie." Lust reassured as he entered the building. Looking around the room, Lust stationed himself on the sofa, smiling warmly at them, "I understand. It's not every day you see another skeleton monster."

The weight of the couch shifted as his client sat beside him. The smell coming from them was even stronger now that they were beside him.

"So Sans, is it?" Sylvester had told him that their name was Sans, and Lust was hoping that the feline didn't lie. Sans nodded his head in response. Lust smiled before introducing himself, "Well, It's nice to meet you, Sans-"

Lust barely managed to finish his sentence, when he suddenly found himself being held by the other.

As Lust felt Sans nuzzle into his neck, he couldn't help but think to himself, "This is gonna be a rough night, isn't it?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I tried my best to make it long ;w;)  
> Also for those who are wondering what Horror’s job is... he’s a butcher.


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust returns home and eats some of Horror’s cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the fanfic is really starting =)

Lust stumbled through the dark streets of London, his legs, pelvis, every inch of him ached from the session. The purple skeleton knew he was going to have a few bruises when he woke up tomorrow. Oh, stars, he was going to be so sore tomorrow morning.

 _"I think I might have stay home tomorrow..."_ At least until not every inch of his body ached. Though somehow, Lust was pretty sure Horror would force him to stay home for a few more days. After a few more minutes of walking, the purple skeleton saw the familiar apartment building come to view, and he smiled in relief.

"Almost home." As he neared the complex, Lust began to wonder what Horror made for dinner tonight. Would it be stew this time? Or would it be something else? Not that it mattered, because anything his roommate made was delicious.

Lust thought about the had curry they had yesterday, and while it was a bit spicy, it was still delicious. The purple skeleton could practically taste it, right now. His stomach grumbled at the thought of his friend's cooking. Stars, he was so hungry right now.

As he trudged up the seemingly endless stairway, the skeleton cursed to himself. Why couldn't they have installed elevators here? He was so tired of walking, for star's sake.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally reached his apartment. Fishing his keys out of his pocket, Lust unlocked the door, where he found Horror waiting for him. "Were you waiting for me?" Lust locked the door behind him, "You didn't have to wait for me..."

A shadow fell over Lust, and he turned to find the red-eyed skeleton towering over him. And for a few seconds, Lust felt nervous. His nervousness quickly disappeared when Horror brought him into a hug.

"I was so worried... I thought something happened to you." Lust winced as he felt Horror tighten his grip. But nevertheless, he returned the hug, rubbing his roommate's back to soothe him.

"I'm alright, Horror." He didn't mean to make his friend worry. The hug was finally broken when Lust pulled away. Not because he didn't want to hug Horror. Hell, he was down for some hugs and cuddles.

It's just Horror probably already taken a shower, and Lust really didn't want to get anything on his roommate.

Lust gave his roommate a smile, "I'm going to take a shower, okay?" He really needed one right now. God, he felt all sticky and disgusting. Horror looked at Lust, probably noticing the bite marks, as Horror frowned and nodded in agreement, "You go do that. I'll go heat up dinner for you."

Lust smiled and gave his roommate a small peck on the cheek. 'Thank you, Horror! You're the best!" Lust immediately hurried off to the bathroom, not noticing the blush that covered Horror's face. 

⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⃟⋆ ⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰ ⋆⃟⋆⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⃟⋆ ⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰ ⋆⃟⋆⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰

Lust was in absolute heaven right now. The steaming hot water on his bones soothed away some of the aches. The throbbing pain in his pelvis didn't hurt as much.

But damn, it was going to hurt like hell when he woke up tomorrow. It made him wonder if he was going to be able to walk properly. As he scrubbed his bones, Lust noticed dark bruises forming on his wrists.

The skeleton wasn't really surprised by that. He already predicted he would have a couple of bruises, with how rough Sans had been.

"Oh well," They would go away naturally, besides, "I can just hide them with my gloves." He rarely used healing magic on his bruises. That was unless he couldn't cover them up.

As he washed away the remaining bubbles from his bones, Lust wondered if he could stay in there for a few more minutes or better yet hours, but he decided against it for the water bill will come and haunt him later.

The purple skeleton reluctantly turned off the shower and grabbed a fresh new towel from the cabinet. As he dried himself off, Lust noticed a pleasant smell coming from the kitchen. And it smelled tasty. Eager to eat whatever his friend was heating up, Lust quickly got dressed. And hurried out of the bathroom, nearly falling on his way out. 

As Horror heated up Lust's dinner, the red-eyed skeleton heard the water cut off, signaling to him that Lust finished. Perfect timing too, as he was almost done heating up his roommate's dinner. As he set the plate onto the dining table, Lust entered the room.

The purple-eyed skeleton drooling, as he saw the plate full of food. Horror couldn't help but laugh at his friend's reaction. Lust wiped away the drool from his face, his cheeks tinted a lavender color.

"I'm hungry, okay?" Lust plopped himself onto the chair, sticking his tongue out at Horror.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself." Horror sat across from his roommate and pulled out a book, that Lust had never seen before. As he ate, Lust couldn't help but take a peek at what Horror was reading.

This wasn't the first time, Horror had read a book while he ate, but it's just that he's never seen that book before. _"Did Horror go to the library?"_ That would explain why he didn't recognize it.

Curious, to know Lust spoke, "So... what' cha reading?" Horror's red-eye light looked up to meet Lust's lavender ones, "It's a secret~!" Horror replied, a mysterious smile on his face.

Okay, now Lust was really curious. "A secret?" he asked, "Then why don't you tell me?"

The red-eyed skeleton shook his head, "Nope!'" Lust pouted at Horror, "It could be our secret then." Horror seemed to be deep in thought, before shaking his head, "That would ruin the purpose of it being a secret! So... it's still a no!"

Lust stared at Horror for a few moments before smiling playfully at him, "Alright. Keep your secrets then."

As Lust went back to his dinner, Horror eyed the dark bruises on Lust's wrist and frowned. Didn't those hurt? Reaching over, Horror greatly grabbed the other's wrists, startling Lust, who almost dropped his fork.

"H-Horror? What are you doing?" The red-eyed skeleton didn't respond, instead, they placed their free hand over the bruises.

Lust suddenly felt a gentle wave of magic wrap around his wrists. The purple skeleton watched as the bruises slowly started to fade.

"Horror, that's enough." Lust knew that healing magic strained his friend, and he didn't want Horror to pass out on him. "Horror, I'm alright. Now please stop before you push yourself." To the purple skeleton's dismay, Horror refused to listen. So Lust allowed his roommate to do as he pleased.

It wasn't until Horror was satisfied did he let go. Lust examined his wrists before turning to Horror, who looked a bit more tired.

"You didn't have to heal me, you know." The tired skeleton shrugged in response, in which Lust let out a small smile, "But... thank you. Now go to sleep. You look like you're about to pass out."

Horror opened his mouth to retaliate, but he was quickly cut off but Lust, "No buts. Off to bed, you go. I'll clean up."

Horror closed his book and got up from his seat, "Alright..."

As Lust watched Horror trudge off to his bedroom, the other stopped and looked back at Lust, "You're gonna be staying home tomorrow, right..?" Lust gave his friend a smile and nodded.

A soft smile made its way up Horror's face, "I'm glad to hear that... Good night, Lust."

"Good night, Horror." 

⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⃟⋆ ⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰ ⋆⃟⋆⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⃟⋆ ⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰ ⋆⃟⋆⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰

"What the hell..." They stared at the horrific sight before him. He almost threw up, but he held it down. He couldn't contaminate the scene. “Police...” He... He had to call the police!

The monster rushed off to find a payphone, leaving the alleyway where the body laid. Blood pooling underneath them, their eyes wide and lifeless, staring up at the beautiful night sky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter ^v^) I tried my best to make it long.  
> I also edited the two chapters to make it more easy to read. Hopefully it looks goos 0w0)b


	4. A Bloody Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror discovers something terrible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for not updating this fanfic in a while ^v^);  
> I’ve been a bit busy with school and all... Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter 0w0)

Horror had decided to leave the house early this morning to go shopping at the farmers market. It was because they had run out of some ingredients.

Thus here he was, outside. Despite it being early in the morning, everything felt like any other day. The streets were emptier at this time. Which was why he had left as early as he did.

Lust had been asleep when he had left the apartment, and Horror wasn't expecting his roommate to wake up anytime soon. Not with how tired the purple skeleton looked last night.

"I'll make some omelets and maybe French Toast as well." Horror giggled to himself as he planned breakfast. The red-eyed skeleton was hummed to himself as he walked down the street. Not a usual sight that others would see. If anyone was staring, Horror didn't care, let them stare.

He was too happy to care; anyways. He had been so relieved when Lust told him that he would be staying home today. The red-eyed skeleton definitely did not want his friend to walk around, especially in that condition.

As Horror turned around the corner, the monster heard some commotion coming from nearby. Most of the time, it wasn't anything important. A pickpocketed who had got caught, a homeless monster, or human stealing, it wasn't anything uncommon.

Usually, Horror would pay no mind, but for some reason, Horror felt the urge to see what the commotion was about. As the skeleton neared the commotion, he spotted police officers. He frowned at this.

"Why would the police be here?" Was someone getting arrested? The closer Horror got, the more he noticed a familiar wretched smell. He could recognize this iron smell anywhere, blood.

Something terrible had happened. As he pushed through the gathering crowd, he finally made it to the front. And what he saw would forever be burned into his mind.

There in the middle of the alleyway layed a dead body, blood covering the cold stone floor. A large slash stretched across their neck, the wound deep enough to nearly decapitate the poor human.

What a terrible fate they had met. Horror almost dropped the bags of groceries he had bought earlier this morning. Judging from the dried blood, Horror could tell this had to had happened late last night.

Oh, stars. Oh, stars... They must have been going back home when they were attacked. Suddenly, a horrible thought entered Horror's head. Hadn't Lust been walking out late last night?

Could... could Lust have ended like... Horror quickly dismissed the thoughts away. No, it was unlikely. Judging from how brutal they were attacked, it must have been something personal.

Horror quickly turned away from the crime scene, choosing now was the time to go home. _"Should I tell Lust?"_ Horror thought to himself as he walked down the streets.

He didn't want to scare Lust, but he was sure his friend would hear about it later. "It's probably best if I tell Lust then." With his decision made, Horror hurried back home to make breakfast.

He was sure Lust would be awake by now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a bit short but I still hoped that you enjoyed the chapter ^v^)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment! I love reading your comments ^v^)


End file.
